Something About You
by ObiOtaku16
Summary: Two enemies reconcile their differences when they reminesce and meet each other again... Slash, Cosmo x Sanderson ...Just a crazy thought from my mind that wouldn't go away until I written it. XP
1. Pixies, Inc

**Something About You**

**Ch.1-Pixies, Inc.**

Two enemies reconcile their differences when they reminesce and meet each other again... (Slash, Cosmo x Sanderson) There's no particular time frame...just a crazy thought from my mind that wouldn't go away until I written it. XP

(Sandeson's POV)

...The first time I saw him at Pixies, Inc...I didn't think too much of him as he sat across from me at my desk...my thoughts mostly focused on world domination...and about how idiotic Cosmo was...

"...My name is Mr. Sanderson...HP tells me he finds you interesting to employ." I had said to him. Cosmo had just sat and stared at me innocently while I looked over his folder, which was stuffed full of papers, junk, and...a cheese sandwich?

"...You sunk the city of Atlantis...you destroyed the town of Pompeii...and you turned Xanadu into Pittsburgh..." He never listened to me at all as he twirled himself around on the swirly chair he sat in.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He said happily. Sure, his IQ was a bit...low...but I had felt something about him as I studied him behind my sunglasses. There was a sense of carefree happiness surrounding him as he continued playing...making me feel something I never felt before. I wondered what was wrong with me as because my stomach started to twist inside the longer I watched him.

"Cosmo..." I said, snapping him out of his 'fun' mode. He snapped to attention, which surprised me and scared me at the same time. Most idiots didn't normally do that. And then I realized he wasn't controlling himself with the chair.

"Cosmo! Watch it..I! " He had crashed into me with the chair, knocking me down before he flew out and landed on top of me rather painfully.

(Cosmo's POV)

...When I sat in Sanderson's office for the first time...I thought he was the most dullest guy I ever met...but he had this dry sense of humor that really was...I dunno...I can't really describe it...

It kind of creeped me out the way he looked like he was staring at me the entire time...but I couldn't really tell since I had not seen his eyes since Timmy, Wanda, and I got here. I don't have the attention span to remember anything for up to 15 minutes...but he captured my interest as far as I was able to. Seeing him look at me made all nervous inside, and I found myself playing with the swirly chair. At that point, I couldn't help myself.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeee!" And flew across the room on the chair. When Sanderson called my name, I just had to listen. Now he seemed freaked out that I looked at him. He had made me lose control of the chair though...and I before I knew it, I had found myself staring into a pair of amethyst eyes.

(Sanderson's POV)

...It...was awkward. I had found myself under the most idiotic fairy in Fairy World...and it felt so...right...

"Cosmo...you...moron..." I managed to say as I tried to move him off me. But my body wouldn't respond to my commands due to the pain he dealt to my groin, so I just laid there underneath him. I blushed hard as I stared up into his emerald eyes, feeling I could get lost in them. He looked at me confused.

"Are you getting a fever?" He laid a hand on my forehead.

"You're really warm for some reason..." I shook my head before I realized our faces were close together. ...Did I dare do it and risk getting punched by him? Or do I get it over with because I'll probably never see him again? My heart eventually won. ...I slowly leaned in and kissed him softly before I had a chance to change my mind.

"S...Sanderson?" He asked as I pulled away sharply, my eyes flying open in shock and a mixture of embarrassment when I realized what I had done.

_'OH...MY...GODS...I KISSED COSMO.' _...I couldn't bear to face him anymore. I had shoved him off me and gotten up quickly, blushing hard as I stared out the window.

_'Why did I do that! He's not gay! He's straight and happily married to Wanda! STUPID STUPID STUPID_!' I screamed in my head.

"I'm s...sorry...I...I don't know what's gotten into me." I said flatly. After that I said nothing else, knowing that Cosmo had stood up to take his leave. I didn't blame him.

"I'm...going to leave now...to be the rice President..." When I heard him poof away, I still stared out the window. I wanted to cry and sob out the fact that I was attracted to other men...but being a pixie...I couldn't very well do that...


	2. Wishfixers

**Something About You**

**Ch.2-Wishfixers**

(Sanderson's POV)

Breathe in...breathe out...breathe in...breathe out...gods, it makes me so embarassed to be saying this...what? No, I'm okay..I need to get this out anyway...don't know what I'd do if I didn't...I suppose it'll kill me...huh? Oh right...okay, breathe...

...It was about two months later, when HP had another plan on how to conquer our rather 'playful yet irritating' counterparts once again. I hadn't forgotten about the kiss, because my mind always caused me to have some rather naughty thoughts each night...and I'd wake with a bulge in my pants every morning. My face flushed at the rememberance of a really fiery one...one where I was under the beautiful green-haired fairy...hands running all over his back...kisses all over me...

"...Dammit.." I slightly moan under my breath as I could myself react. HP looked at me questionably, but I assured him it was nothing.

"...If it's nothing, make sure to get into the Jorgen robot suit." I nodded, glad to be snapped out of my thoughts, and jumped into it. As the top blocked me from the rest of the world, I begun to have kinky thoughts once again. Gods, please shoot me...

(Cosmo's POV)

...I started getting uncomfortable when I started having dreams about Sanderson after that day...and it creeped me out. I mean, yeah I sometimes say things when I'm not paying attention to whatever comes out of my mouth, but this...this was just wierd. ...Heh...don't know if I'll be able to tell anything without me stammering...but I'll try...

...Timmy was making bad wishes two months later, and Wanda and I granted every single one of them. I can't remember what they were, but I'm pretty sure Wanda can. Eventually, this lead us up to Jorgen poofing into Timmy's room, and ordering us to fix up Timmy's bad wishing by going to 'Wishfixers.' which was ran by..dun dun dun...no other than the king of dull, HP.

"It's HP! The head pixie who tried to take over Fairy World over once who was stopped by Timmy! Which is you!" I shouted, pointing at my godchild. I had realized Sanderson wasn't around, and I wondered what happened to him. But it managed to get pushed to the back of my mind while HP explained something about helping us break our godchild's bad wishing.

"Uh oh...my 'I don't trust pixies,' sense is tingling." I heard Wanda say. Tingling...the perfect word to describe what I was feeling at that time. HP held out the contract to Timmy, and the collars that pinged around our necks as he signed it.

"If Timmy can go five days without making a wish, then his streak of bad wishes will be broken. If you do break it, then your fairies get replaced by pixies." HP said as the contract rolled up and disappeared. We poofed away, with me wondering why Sanderson wasn't there once again.

"...I wish..." Before we knew it, we granted it...then we got electrocuted.

"Hey, what gives?" Timmy demanded as HP poofed into the room with a control.

"Every time you make a bad wish, your fairies get painfully, painfully shocked. " He explained.

"What? That's not in the contract!" HP pinged up the piece of paper and put it under the telescope.

"It's within the fine print."

"Son of a gun...must go totally five days without making a wish." In the time we had those collars on, Timmy kept on. From raining cats and dogs...to blowing up mitochondrias for his science project. HP shocked us level by level, until Wanda and I were crisp. I wondered if I was going to die if this continues on any longer. Or maybe get turned into pirates and lay waste to Dimmsdale.

_'Sanderson...why aren't you intervening with what your boss is doing to us?' I know you don't like pain like Jorgen or HP does...is that why you're not here?' _I thought painfully.

_'Don't you care..about...me?'_

(Sanderson's POV)

It hurt to see Cosmo and Wanda get shocked due to Timmy's bad wishes as I watched from a small TV within the Jorgen robot. I knew it was wrong...but HP knows what he's doing...right? Maybe we don't need to use shock collars to get them to listen to us, but he's the boss...and I'm just his henchman who goes along with his plans. Look, I know what I felt...so let me tell the story, okay? ...Sorry...just wanted to say something...

The looks on Cosmo's face caused me to clutch at my chest, which throbbed painfully until I had to look away.

"I should do something...but I can't...disobey." I mumbled. I couldn't do nothing except wish for Cosmo and Wanda not to hate us any more than they do now. But of course I can't grant my own wishes. ...Taking over Fairy World was within our grasp once again on the fifth day, until I watched Cosmo recite something from Da Rules. I smiled secretly as he rattled it off from the top of his mind. HP was wrong...Cosmo was intelligent..he just didn't know how to use it. Especially since he screamed out that blue was a color. Timmy wished for his godparents to be made out of rubber, which I had to admire, was extremely smart.

"Hah! They're made of rubber! And rubber doesn't conduct electricity!" Timmy said truimphantly.They bounced around the room like a couple of bouncy balls.

"Drat...it seems I've become trapped within my own loophole. Let's see what my assistant Jorgen has to say." I rolled my eyes and started up the robot. There goes my cue. I pinged into the room they were all in and shouted into a microphone.

"PUNY HUMAN! YOU STILL BROKE THE CONTRACT, SO THAT MEANS I GET TO REPLACE YOUR FAIRIES WITH PIXIES! DULL...BORING...UNFUN!" I was about to swing the gigantic wand at Timmy, but something collided with the robot, knocking me out of my seat. I pulled down the periscope and saw that Cosmo and Wanda bounced into me. I lightly cursed under my breath when I realized nothing was working. I pulled myself back up and tried to fix the robot. Nope...nothing.

(Cosmo's POV)

...Jorgen didn't have a cord stuck in his butt, I know that for sure as I bounced around the room. But it's not like I look back there...honestly! I'm not attracted to other guys...no really...I just...can't helping turning red when I'm embarassed. No, it's not Jorgen! Don't be idiotic...only I can be. What? You say that I'm attracted to...to...how silly is that thought? Hah...me...? I know he's...just...hey, it's nothing! ...It's...it's...will you quit confusing me and get back to what happened? Geez...

"I wish the real Jorgen Von Strangle was here!" Timmy said. Wanda and I lifted up our wands and poofed Jorgen into the room. He wore an apron and held a souffle in his hands.

"TIMMY TURNER! YOU INTERRUPTED MY COOKING CLASS! IF MY SOUFFLE FALLS... I'LL BAKE YOU A MIGHTY CAKE...OF DEATH!" He then saw that the fake Jorgen stood next to him, with a popped up head and wires and gears falling out. He snorted, ripping off the robot's top half. I couldn't help but gasp silently inside. Sanderson was controlling the Jorgen robot...so he had been here the whole time...well not that often, but he was still here, wasn't he?

"Ignore the pixie controlling the Jorgen robot." Heh...reminded me of when we were with that big headed fudgesicle kid and I was in the shower.

"Everyone, you've all met my evil henchman Sanderson...Sanderson...everyone." HP said, introducing us again. I looked at Sanderson, unable to tell what he was thinking as he looked at me. I felt nothing but sadness...perhaps even pity...

(Sanderson's POV)

...Cosmo's sad look almost broke my heart before it disappeared and was replaced by a happy grin. He was trying to hide his disappointment in me for letting HP torture him with the collars. I swear I'll make it up to you Cosmo...it's just...I'm loyal..and...such. ...Yes, I'm talking to myself...haven't you heard of improvising? ...Yes I took Drama classes, so I know what I mean! ...Gah, you're starting to be a quack! After I finish up...I'm going to get out of here. And no, you may NOT talk to my HMO. ...Okay, where was I? Oh yes...

"..Hello everyone." I greeted. _'I'm sorry, Cosmo...'_ I thought as I looked back at him. Gods...the urge to jump out and fling myself into his arms was just too much. I berated myself for thinking such thoughts, but my heart was aching painfully. I just took it like a man and reverted back to normal as much as I could. And soon we didn't see each other until six months later.

...What happened then? Nah, if I'm going to pay just for talking to you during this past week, it's not worth it...

(Cosmo's POV)

...Can I leave? ...No, I really don't anything else to say. Yes, I know that we did see each other again six months later, for summer vacation..but it was only a few glances. But we said more than anybody could have spoken. ...No, I don't feel like it...I prefer to keep it secret. ...Fine, interpret anyway you want to...but it's getting harder to figure it out myself...and no...I'm not going to fork out $30 just for talking. But do you take debit?


	3. School's Out! The Musical and Fairy Idol

**Something About You  
Ch.3-School's Out! The Musical And Fairy Idol**

(Sanderson's POV)

...It hurt...no matter how much I tried to cheer myself, I had to see Cosmo again...his grin made my heart flutter inside, and I missed it terribly...if only I was able to express how I feel, but I can't...and even if I could, I don't have the words to express it...the hollow feeling inside me won't go away...

Long before I had truly had feelings...HP's newest plan wasn't exactly new, but rather planned for 37 years.. ..He and I had come up with a plan to make the kids of Earth in control of everything, including their parents. If kids had no need for fairy godparents, they would retire and we would be able to grant wishes, hence taking over the world.

...We were driving home when Flappy Bob came into our lives...I wasn't sure whether making a child into our puppet was the best thing to do...but HP insisted we raise him like he was our own...and so the plan came into usage...

(Cosmo's POV)

It was like every other summer vacation, except this one was with singing...we sang happily about the wonders of summer vacation, until Timmy and the rest of the kids were put into Flappy Bob's Learn-A-Torium. I had almost completely forgotten about everything at Wishfixers except...him...everything gray reminded me of Sanderson...everything square remnded me of him...but I wasn't whether to trust him anymore, considering he had tricked Wanda, Timmy, and I...but my now throat feels heavy everytime I try to completely forget about him...I just can't...forget him...

Wanda and I were in cat form when he and HP appeared in front of us. I was so surprised at seeing Sanderson again, I actually shrieked in my cat form. He said nothing but glance at me, and I slunk to normal, afraid to say anything. Timmy argued with HP about the state of everything, while Sanderson and I just gave each other glances of arkwardness...it was really hard to say anything and admit it to ourselves...that maybe..just maybe...we had feelings for one another...

When Timmy became President of Kid World, I felt empty...Wanda was sure the pixies were behind all this, but as long as I got to see Sanderson, I didn't really care whether they took over Fairy World...Timmy was smart enough to trick them...

(Sanderson's POV)

I couldn't help it...I kept thinking about Cosmo despite HP talking about how our plan was going well...I stared at the TV's in the TV station and sighed, half-listening to him. I wondered whether or not the green haired fairy was thinking about as me much as I thought about him, when HP interrupted me to go into rap mode. To tell you the truth, rapping always made me feel better...but I couldn't help but have a nagging feeling inside me still...I wonder if Cosmo likes grillz on his teeth?

But again, I hate it...I hate having to lie, con, and trick my way into taking over Fairy World...it was all HP's idea of course...and I didn't mind...but when my reputation was at stake, and my feelings wre unclear, I almost did a 180 and snap at HP. But he was my boss and best friend, and I couldn't very well get myself fired and lose a friend at the same time. I sat in the hot tub and sighed quietly to myself, my thoughts once more going into dreamland.

...What? Fast forward? All right, if you say so...

(Cosmo's POV)

...In a nutshell, Jorgen blamed me and Wanda for making all the fairies retire, and tried to get Wanda to blame me most of all. But she couldn't...she loved me too much, and I loved her too. ..She sensed that I had feelings for Sanderson as well...but as soon as I tried to explain it was mutual, she quickly informed me that despite that, she still loved me. I truly deeply was grateful that I married her...she was my soul mate and best friend. I told her everything, but mostly how I was still trying to find myself. Wanda told me I could tell her anything, and she'll always be there for me...which made my feelings for Sanderson worsen...I sacrificed my freedom for her to find Timmy..and it seemed that the feelings I had for Wanda...I found the same in him...

Sanderson and HP were caught in their own loophole when Timmy convinced Flappy Bob that they tricked him, and quickly returned everything back to normal...but I still had him in mind...what? Oh that's fine if I'm done for the day...I need to go outside and gather myself a bit anyway...

(Sanderson's POV)

...The last time I saw Cosmo...was in a singing contest called Fairy Idol. Even though I rapped my heart heart and didn't win...he at least commented I was funky fresh. ...You say my time is up? ...All right...I'll see you next week...


End file.
